The Girl Who Fell Into the Future
by Emiyan Gemini
Summary: Was I dead? No. I'm already dead. Oh, right. I fell into the Bone Eater's Well. Okay. Now, why did the sky look as if it were covered by a ceiling rather than sky?
1. Prologue

Emiyan: Hiya! Another Inu-ficcie! The pairings are undecided as of yet, so don't go around and start asking questions. But I will answer that I don't think Naraku will be in the fiction... I mean, he might, but--

Torakai: (glares)

Emiyan: Okay. Time to stop talking. I don't own Inuyasha.

- - - - -

Prologue

- - - - -

The sky was a purple-gray color, and although there was not a speck of rain, there were flashes of lightning, bright against the grayness. A figure moved amongst the trees that were swaying in the air, acting as the wind's plaything. She was like a ghost, and who did not know here would think so.

She was pale with contrasting black hair pooling over her shoulders, tied back with a measly ribbon. Her clothes stamped her as a miko, and the odd-creatures that floated around her, dropping white orbs into her, signaled her as dead.

A soft glow of blue light surrounded her hand, in which a shard of the Shikon Jewel lay, awaiting the time when it could be reunited. Kikyou looked down at it. Something so small could cause so much pain. She had learned from experience the jewel, despite its power, did not bring happiness.

She clutched at it until the shard pierced her skin. She did not bleed, for she had lost the ability to do so some fifty years ago. She would love nothing more than to see red liquid forming in her hand where the crystalline shard had stabbed her. But ... her soul ... only a small fragment, like the shard, remained within her. The rest lay within the Kagome-wench. The one who had stolen Inuyasha ... everything ... from her.

Kikyou sighed and slipped it carefully into her pocket before sitting down on the rim of the Bone Eater's Well. She looked only semi-suprised that she had not noticed this place earlier.

It was the place where Kagome had appeared. Near the place where she had died. Her mahogany eyes softened as a tiny voice in her head whispered a name.

_"Inuyasha." _

She could feel her heart (so she thought, she thought it had frozen over, that or she no longer had one) twinge.

Just as she was about to lift herself up and away from the well, something crashed into her, sending the miko into the well. She gasped painfully and tried to lift herself up, but found herself pinned to the bottom by the weight of whoever had been so rude as to crash into her. Before her vision could be clouded in darkness, a sea of violet light engulfed her and a familiar voice cried out.

"Ha! Take that Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru...? Where are you, you coward!"

- - - - -

Emiyan: The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	2. The Things Back Home

Emiyan: Look at prologue for disclaimer... I say no more except: Thanks for reviewing **Cold Kikyo **and** Midnight Faerie**! Reviewers rock, so have complementary cookies. Another thing, Torakai is on vacation and will not be here for a while...

- - - - -

Chapter 1: The Things Back Home

- - - - -

"You're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha growled, holding onto Kagome's wrist in a gentle, but firm manner. Kagome sighed. "Look Inuyasha, I have to visit home. I've got family, and friends, and other things. You are all great, but don't you think I get a little homesick?"

Inuyasha snorted, "You're fine here! Besides, when you go back to your time we waste precious time!"

"I'm _sorry_!" Kagome hissed, sending the hanyou a glare that rivaled the sun's heat. "But I have a life too, I'm not some doll you can drag around whenever you want!"

Inuyasha shrank back a bit, but continued running his mouth. "I never treated you like that! You should thank me, coming back for you and keeping you alive when I could just let someone kill you!"

Kagome sucked in a breath through her teeth and counted backwards from twenty, telling herself not to say the S word. But the hanyou would not stop, and before the reincarnation could process what she was doing, she opened her mouth and shouted the deadly words. "Sit boy! _Sit, sit, sit_!"

The rosemary shimmered and Inuyasha found himself eating dirt.

Satisfied, Kagome winked. "Sorry, Inuyasha, but I need to get going. Don't be too mad, 'kay? If you're good, I'll bring back that ramen you like so much." She jumped and disappeared in a glow of violet light.

Inuyasha muttered something best not heard.

- - - - -

After the well transported her to her own time, Kagome found the well back in the shrine felt crowded, and the ground felt odd underneath her shoes ... as if it were breathing. Then, there were voices. Shouting at her to get herself off.

Kagome looked down, and saw Sesshoumaru, glaring at her. Underneath him, sprawled in an unconscious heap, was Kikyou.

No! This couldn't be real...

As the reincarnation fell into a daze, Kikyou found herself waking up, being crushed by the weight of two people. One she recognized as the Kagome-wench and the other ... had silver hair.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed. The silver-haired man said nothing, but instead forced Kagome off him before jumping out of the well. Kikyou, without any more force, got up and dusted herself off before looking intently at Kagome. "What are you doing here?" she asked coolly, snapping her reincarnation from her daze.

"I could ask you the same question!" Kagome cried, her eyes wide. Kikyou did not understand Kagome's reaction, so she simply raised and eyebrow. "You ... you aren't supposed to be here! Do you even_ know _where you are?"

"Not home," a voice from above replied, Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looked uncomfortable with his surroundings. Kikyou, upon realizing this silver-haired man was not her Inuyasha, sighed and climbed her way out, Kagome in tow.

The younger of the two mikos nodded warily. "You are in _my_ time," she whispered, shuddering. "You mean the place where you get those odd clothes?" Kikyou asked, eying the green skirt distastefully. Kagome nodded. "No time to really explain, just jump back into the well and get out."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told, but to no avail. He remained in the same spot. Kikyou followed suit and ended up with the same results, leaving Kagome white-faced. "You can't stay," she murmured. "You can't, you just can't..."

"It appears we're stuck," Sesshoumaru muttered dryly, leaping back from the well and leaving Kikyou to climb. "Until we can find a way out of here."

- - - - -

Shippou sighed and looked down the depths of the well. Nothing was fun anymore without Kagome. Miroku was too "_busy_," and Sango was slapping Miroku for being "_busy_." Inuyasha was certainly no fun, and only hurt the little Kitsune when he even hinted getting Kagome.

_"If she wants to stay, she can stay! We don't need her!" The inu-hanyou said, crossing his arms and huffing. _

So... Shippou was left. He slumped over on the grass to take a nap, he'd dream about Kagome bringing him chocolate and crayons to color with.

- - - - -

Not good. Not good, not good, not good. She couldn't have Kikyou and Sesshoumaru here! This was...

Kagome shuddered and made a mental pros-and-cons list.

_Pros: Uhh... I get company? I don't have to worry about Inuyasha and Kikyou doing something while I'm gone... _

_Cons: What would Grandpa say once he figures out I'm bringing a taiyoukai to dinner? I mean, he can stand a hanyou, but ... and what if Souta angers Sesshoumaru? I'm sure Kikyou won't kill Souta since he's a kid, but 'm not sure Mr. Bite Me will stand for it. And what will Mom do once she finds out the girl-who-"hurt"-her-child is in her home? Kikyou and Mom might have a battle and I might get caught in the crossfire! And what about school? Both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru are good-looking and they might attract unwanted people who might learn my secret! What if the well closed up? I won't be able to see Inuyasha or Sango ever again! _

Kagome took a breath. "Don't worry," she murmured, "everything will be fine..."

- - - - -

Emiyan: That's it, (sigh) I'm soo not good when it comes to long chapters. But I'll update as much as I can.


	3. The Good, the Bad, and the Houjo PT1

Emiyan: I feel lonely without Torakai-kun... so very odd all alone... But wait... I am not yet alone...? I have... two reviewers to thank? OK then... 

**Midnight Faerie:** Mweef, you have been loyal to this story so far. -sobs- I heart you so much!

**Cold Kikyou:** -sobs more- I luff you too! Thank youuuu!

- - - - -

**Chapter 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Houjo. Part One**

- - - - -

"Look," Kagome said sternly, as if she were talking to two children, "you can't go anywhere. Stay near the shrine, you can explore, but don't go out the gates--"

"I'm not a dog," Sesshoumaru interrupted, glaring at Kagome, "you do not to treat me as one."

Kagome did not try to argue. She knew perfectly well that if she said anything, the taiyoukai would kill her in front of a witness who didn't really care for her well-being. So she sighed. "Please, please, please, don't leave. I... don't know what'll happen if you decided to go off somewhere."

Kikyou studied her surroundings. The area aroudn the well had definately changed. There were concrete strips and colored locomotives running about. In spite of herself, she asked Kagome, pointing to a red runny-thingy. "What's that?"

Kagome traced Kikyou's finger and blinked. "You mean a car...?"

Kikyou nodded.

"It's something used for travel," Kagome explained, "you have to be a certain age before you can drive one... but that's not the point. The point is that you promise me that you stay near the shrine."

Her visitors said nothing, but she took their "hn"s as a yes. "Good, now, I'll go get the family and... um... introduce you... I guess..." As Kagome ran to her home, she thought of happy thoughts. Like Kikyou and her mom getting along, and Sesshoumaru not killing her grandpa or something.

Oh... how wrong these happy thoughts were.

- - - - -

They had stood there for moments, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, waiting patiently. What was taking Kagome so long, they could only guess at. Little did they know that the reincarnation had been cornered by Eri and was now being told that Houjo was waiting for her and was willing to go out on a date. Kagome was trying to inch her way out of this situation.

Soo... they stood there, remaining silent, until...

"Kagome! There you are, we we're looking for-- what's with the outfit?"

Kikyou turned to come face to face with a confused girl. She didn't seem like a threat, Kikyou thought. "This is my usual attire. What is wrong with it?"

Oh, another wrong threat.

"Umm... nothing, I guess. Seems sorta cute, I s'pose." The girl, Yuki, brushed off the subject with a wave of her hand. "Not the point, though. The point is that Houjo's wanting to take you out on a date! Well, he didn't really say that but he did say he wanted to take you to the movies to make you feel better. I hear you caught a stomach virus... maybe that's why you look so pale..." she trailed off until she realized a certain silver-haired taiyoukai.

Yuki ran to Kikyou's side and grabbed her arm before pulling her away. "Hey, who's your cute friend? He is just a friend, right? I mean--"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou said, confused. "No. He is not a friend."

"Soo... I've got a chance?"

Kikyou shrugged, confusedly, and Yuki gave a muffled squeal. "Okay-" she turned to face the unmoving Sesshoumaru "-bye Sessy! I'll take Kagome off your hands!"

And with that, they were off. Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled in a snarl. "Sessy?"

- - - - -

Eri frowned as Kagome gave another rejection to Houjou's offer. "Please Kags?" She asked again, "He'll be so glad!"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry Eri-chan, but I've got something much more important to do, maybe another time"  
She had to look away when Eri gave her best pout. "Aw okay, Kags. Another time then. I'll have to break his heart."

Eri said this so dramatically that Kagome almost felt bad for abandoning Houjo's request... almost. "I'm sorry, but maybe later, okay Eri? Tell Houjo-kun I said that."

Eri sighed, "M'kay Kags, maybe later..."

- - - - -

"Oh, Kagome, you look... pale."

For the fifth time that day, Kikyou had gotten that response to her appearance. She wanted to scream, "I look like this all the time! And I am not Kagome!" But she just smiled faintly. Something in the back of her mind was curious to see the life Kagome lived.

"Oh, it's just the sickness. Grandpa says that I'll be better in no time." The word felt strange to Kikyou's lips. She didn't remember her own elders. She almost envied her reincarnation for still having hers.

"Is it contagious?" Houjo asked, his eyes softening in more concern than disgust. He neared her, grabbing her hand. "My mom has some stuff that might make you feel better... I mean... if you want..."

"I'm fine... Houmo."

"Houjou."

"Oh... gomen nasai. Houjo.."

Damnit! She couldn't remember that name. It seemed so... bland compared to everyone else she knew: Sesshoumaru Inuyasha, even Naraku had a better name than Houko or whatever...

"Shall we get going, then?" She smiled to the best of her abilites, which may have not been that well, seeing as Houjo twitched faintly.

- - - - -

Emiyan: Okay, I admit that this story has a bit of Houjo-bashing, but I couldn't help myself! It was sooooo tempting... eheh. -sweatdrops- Maybe a review?


End file.
